


Scraps

by BritishGentlemanPersona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 10 years of Hetalia, 4th of July, Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Arthur is going to get the D, Bottom Arthur, College AU, Dorks in Love, M/M, Sweet Alfred, Sweet Arthur, Top Alfred, romantic Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGentlemanPersona/pseuds/BritishGentlemanPersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gives Alfred a very special birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay you all, but what not a better day to post this then between 10 years of hetalia anniversary and the fourth of July (Covering up how long it took to write this shit)

Arthur looked to Alfred and smiled brightly for once, before crawling on top of Alfred and pressing his lips against his. "Thank you for the best birthday I could have ever had." Alfred whispered to Arthur, holding him close as fireworks burst around them.

Arthur woke up in the morning with his eyes squinting at the light. He turned into his pillow and whined. It was way too early for this. Arthur had taken a break from school, as well as Alfred, to go and take a little break from school and celebrate Alfred's birthday.

Arthur was able to finally make out the familiar, annoying, and enthusiastic voice when he felt arms wrap around his abdomen and lift him up and out of bed. "Come on, babe. Don't be a party pooper. Get dressed while I get the car ready." Alfred told Arthur happily, leaning down and kissing Arthur's cheek before he left.

Arthur woke up grumpily, walking to the small dressed they had in their flat. Arthur looked inside of the drawer and pulled out the only pair of swimming trunks and threw them on the bed. Arthur put on regular shorts and a shirt, as well as packing another shirt and shorts. Arthur threw the clothes into the closest bag next to him.

Arthur walked to the small restroom and brushed out his hair and brushed his teeth. Arthur walked out the flat and looked down the railing and down at Alfred. "Are you going to pack food or do you need me too cook-" "No, no, don't cook! I made us lunch." Alfred told Alfred.

Arthur's half lidded eyes glared down at Alfred. "Just because it is your birthday, does not mean that you get to be mean to me." Arthur said with a frown. Arthur walked down the stairs with his feet dragging against against the concrete.

Alfred smiled with a small chuckle, Arthur was easiest when he was tired. Alfred went up and grabbed the cooler from the apartment and brought it to the trunk. Alfred pulled a banana and water out for Arthur and went to the driver's seat.

"Do you want me to drive?" Arthur asked Alfred with his eyes still lidded with drowsiness. "Nah, baby. I like driving. " Alfred told Arthur setting the banana and water in his lap. "Eat up." Alfred told him with glee. "Wait. I need to get your things." Arthur said with a frown.

"Oh the present you got me. I found it in your drawer. You really need to find better hiding places, Artie." Alfred teased Arthur with a smile on his face as he pulled out of the driveway..

"Git." Arthur huffed and threw the banana at Alfred and slouched in his seat. "Ouch! That hurt." Alfred whined as he drove out and onto the highway to their nearest beach. Arthur had no idea why he moved down to Texas with Alfred. Now that he had thought about it, he had realized what a horrible idea it actually was.

It was always hot, and humid, the beaches looked horrible, everyone is so fucking big and burly, and if you say something to one person they get their whole family to come and rain hell upon you. Arthur had experience with this matter, luckily Alfred was the hero that day and saved him from the impending death that would have came upon him.

"You better not have looked." Arthur yelled at Alfred as he peeled Arthur's banana and took a bite off the top. Alfred laughed hearing Arthur whine loudly and reach over for the banana. Alfred handed the banana to Arthur and smiled softly. Arthur glared at Alfred and ate his banana with a scowl permanently attached to his lips seeing that he was eating a half eaten banana.

"Stop being a baby, Artie." Alfred said with a smile, he knew it was his birthday and all, but his boyfriend had said he felt like shit the day before. Though it took him a hour to fully wake his boyfriend up, he was now up and ready for the day. If his boyfriend was a little whiny in the morning he wouldn't care, because he still got up, and went with him to get all of the food and beach toys the day before.

\---

Alfred drove for the short hour it was to the shit smelling beach. Arthur whined more and rubbed his face. "I can't believe you wanted to go to this beach of all places." Arthur said unbuckling his seat buckle and grabbing his bag, taking out his swimming trunks and glaring at Alfred.

"What this place has charm!" Alfred said with a smile, opening the door and taking a deep breath. "I grew up on this beach, Artie! It's a fun place once you get used to it! Don't you know that you aren't supposed to judge a book by it's cover." Alfred said closing the door so Arthur could change. Alfred got out the two chairs and set them out on the beach, he obnoxiously parked his car sideways so he would get more space.

A couple of Alfred's buddies had planned to come down when it got dark. Arthur told Alfred that he would most likely be excited about his other present. Arthur had pitched in it after all, all of his friends did. Soon enough, Arthur got out of the car and rubbed his eyes. Arthur went to the back of the car and got the tent out of the car. He dragged it to where he guessed Alfred wanted their spot to be. Arthur took the small home out of the bag and let it fall to the sand. "Artie! Don't let it fall like that! That was a lot of money!" Alfred said going to Arthur's side and pulling up the tent and set it up.

"I paid for half of that." Arthur said with a frown on his face, Arthur pulled out the cooler and set it between them with a small cough. Arthur went and grabbed the lunch box full of sandwiches and set them down next to the cooler. He got the towels and put them over their chairs. Alfred had also purchased firewood and a little package of fireworks. They were college students, they could only afford so much. Though Alfred loved to pop a shit ton of fireworks they could only get a small forty dollar package.

Arthur was very upset that day, seeing Alfred's face sadden with the disappointment in the small pack, yet he still smiled and told Arthur that it was fine. As long as they could be together and watch them it would be fine. Arthur felt a pang in his gut when he saw heard him, Alfred was the kindest person he knew, Alfred always did so much for him and received very little in return.

Arthur knew it was his job as a boyfriend to spoil Alfred today, it was the one thing he wanted to do for Alfred. He just wanted him to have a good time, and enjoy his birthday as much as he could. Arthur smiled and pulled Alfred's shirt down and towards him, "Come on, love. Stop worrying about the bloody tent and let's have a little bit of fun." Arthur said with a small smile, kissing Alfred with a smirk on his face, knowing what he had in store for Alfred would make him happy.

\---

Arthur and Alfred's day started off with disappointment when they opened Alfred's favourite kite, as Arthur would recall the, "Badass eagle kite!".

The badass pigeon could not fly for a minute. They straightened out the pegs, ran with it, gave it more string, only to have the bloody thing tangle up and fly, head first, into the ground. Arthur groaned and walked away from it, seeing how it wasn't going to fly anytime soon. Alfred had been very disappointed, sitting over his badass eagle with a pout on his face. Arthur had walked over to Alfred and grabbed his hand.

"Don't make your special day sad over some kite, love." Arthur told Alfred with small frown on his face from seeing Alfred's down trodden attitude. "It's not just any kite! It's the eagle kite, it is supposed to fly today!" Alfred told Arthur, standing up and wrapping his arms around Arthur's smaller frame. "It will just have to sit this one out. How about we go and have lunch." Arthur told Alfred with a small smile on his face.

\---

Alfred was very happy after making himself the largest sandwich possible and drinking a sugary coke, Alfred was back in swing and ready for the rest of the day. Alfred had went into the trunk and pulled out the large football. Alfred was a football player in high school, but he never wanted to take it professionally, he wanted to be a engineer. Get money for doing something he loved.

Arthur was sitting in the chair with a book in his hands, he looked up and saw a wide grin on Alfred's face and the large football in his hands. Arthur sighed and shook his head, "No way. That thing isn't even going to fit in my hands!" Arthur exclaimed with a frown on his face. Alfred pouted and lifted Arthur up and out of the chair. "Come on, babe! It'll be fun!" Alfred told Arthur with a smile.

"I will throw you the ball and you will have to get past me, and you can throw me the ball and i'll try to get past you." Alfred told Arthur with a smile, pulling him closer by his waist and smiling softly. Arthur glared at Alfred and pushed him off with a frown on his face. "Fine, but don't be too rough." Arthur told Alfred with a pout as he got up and went a distance away from Alfred and stood by the water.

"Hurry up and let's get this over with!" Arthur yelled crossing his arms. Alfred threw the football to Arthur and, of course, Arthur did not catch it. He had the world's shittiest hand eye coordination, he didn't play sports or video games. That was Alfred's area, not his. Arthur frowned and threw it back at Alfred. Alfred had grabbed the ball and tucked it in and ran forward. Arthur went away from Alfred's large, ape like body and let him past.

Alfred huffed and looked to Alfred still holding onto the football. "Why didn't you stop me?!" Alfred whined looking to him with a frown on his face. Arthur glared at Alfred, knowing that he knew exactly why. "Because you giant, small minded, prick almost killed me!" Arthur yelled with a huff.

"No I wasn't! I was going to be gentle once I actually felt you." Alfred told him with a frown on his face. "Fine, but I want to try to get past you, I'll show you what I thought you were going to do to me!" Arthur said with a huff and pushed Alfred back to where he was before.

Alfred smirked and nodded with a grin on his face. "Challenge accepted, Artie!" Alfred said, gently throwing the large ball into Arthur's hands. Alfred took the ball and ran towards Alfred, stopping and running sideways seeing Alfred run towards him. "Get away from me, you ruddy loon!" Arthur yelled with giggles as Alfred ran after him. "Oh baby! You challenged me! You think I am just going to let you win that easily!" Alfred yelled as he chased after Arthur.

Arthur lasted for a long time, but soon enough Alfred reached him, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifted him up into the air with a smile. "You fool! Put me down, now!" Arthur yelled at Alfred, a little upset that he didn't actually make it to Alfred's "goal" which was really just a line in the sand.

"Oh, iggycakes, you didn't actually think I would let you go unpunished." Alfred said pushing Arthur over his shoulder and wrapping his arms tight around his legs. Alfred them began his trudge to the water. "Oh hell no! Let me go, now!" Arthur yelled, wiggling his legs and beating Alfred's back up with a plethora of mighty fists.

Alfred went unfazed by the whole ordeal as he went into the strong water and threw Arthur into the water with a smile on his face. Watching him carefully, making sure his boyfriend got up to the air.

Arthur flailed in the water and stood up. He looked similar to a cat in water as he marched himself over to Alfred and punched him multiple times in the chest as he laughed. "You git! This isn't funny! I could have died. " Arthur yelled at Alfred who simply just lifted Arthur into his arms.

"This water is super shallow, babe. Plus, I wouldn't let my sidekick die! What kind of hero would I be if I couldn't save my own partner!?" Alfred said with a smile, soothing back Arthur's hair and planting a kiss on his forehead. Arthur huffed, but his anger didn't stop him from laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck.

\---

Arthur was now wrapped in a towel and sat in his chair while Alfred squealed in the seat next to him. "Artie, the ice cream truck is coming!" Alfred yelled getting up to go to the truck only for it to pass by him. Arthur watched as Alfred yelled after the ice cream truck with a frown on his face. Arthur got up with the towel still draped around him, and walked past Alfred who was heading back to the tent with a angry look on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes seeing his boyfriend and looked to the ice cream truck stopped a distance down.

Arthur went to the truck and grabbed his wallet before he began to walk. He felt like a sap, he loved his boyfriend to death he just sometimes did not know how to convey it to him in a way that he found appropriate. His boyfriend enjoyed PDA to death, but Arthur despised it with a passion. So he always hoped that these little signs of love would show him how much he cared.

Arthur walked up to the truck and sighed seeing the side of it, in blue painting tape it showed, "Cool Drincks" next to all of this ice creams. Arthur stood in line and waited his turn, "Can I get the Bomb pop and a strawberry shortcake ice cream, please." Arthur told the woman in the truck. He smiled as he gave the money, and took the popsicles in return. Arthur looked back at the distance between him and their set up. Arthur already felt the soles of his feet hurting from the sand.

Arthur made his way back to the camp and handed Alfred his ice cream. His own ice cream was long gone, since he opened it up on the way back. Arthur threw the ice cream onto Alfred's lap and sat in his seat, wrapping his towel tightly around him. No words were said between the two, but a soft kiss was placed onto Arthur's lips before ate his popsicle.

Arthur watched as Alfred took the firewood out of the trunk and set it down outside of the tent. "Let's get to work, Artie." Alfred said happily, holding a toy shovel in his hands. He keeled to the ground and began to dig into the ground. "Alfred, dear, what are you doing?" Arthur asked with a frown on his face. "What we're doing, is digging a hole to put the fire in." Alfred told Arthur, handing him small plastic shovels.

"You're kidding me? Why didn't you get me a bigger shovel?!" Arthur asked, holding up his tiny shovels. "I'm sorry! It was last minute, okay!?" Alfred said with blush on his face as he began to dig with his bigger shovel.

Soon enough, the holes in the sand was big enough to withstand the large logs. Arthur stood up and brushed the sand off of him. "Now time to go get sticks!" Alfred said, happily clapping his hands. "Why do we need sticks when we have firewood here?" Arthur asked with a groan, his arms were sore from digging out a tremendous amount of sand.

"We need something to burn pretty good so it could light the bigger wood up and we need dry sand so the logs aren't wet! I'm an EAGLE scout, Arthur, I know what I am doing!" Alfred said with a smile on his face.

\---

Yet twenty minutes later, Arthur was standing over the puny pit with a frown on his face. "Why isn't there a fire, Mr. Eagle scout." Arthur asked him with a smoke being blown into his face as he blocked the strong winds. "Shut up! It just needs to light up more, get me the paper towels." Alfred said with blush on his face. Arthur was currently not in the mood to put up a fight, since he picked up a log full of fire ants. Luckily he was only stung about five times.

Arthur gave him the paper towels and after about 30 more minutes there was a fully fledged fire burning. Arthur collapsed into his chair and relaxed. Alfred smiled and pulled out the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers from the cooler and set them on top of the cooler. He grabbed a long stick and shoved a marshmallow onto the end and gave it to Arthur before putting one on his stick and putting it over the fire.

Arthur put the marshmallow over the fire as a car pulled up next to the two and their friends loaded out. Gilbert, one of Alfred's close friends came out of the car and hugged Alfred patting his back and smiling. Arthur turned his head to look at his frenemy, Francis, and Alfred's twin, Matthew. Francis was actually how the both of them met. "Did you get it?" Arthur asked softly with a smile on his face. "Yup, it is in the back, along with the rest of his gifts." Francis whispered to Arthur as Matthew went over and hugged his brother.

\---

Once everyone was filled up on s'mores and the sun began to set, Arthur sat up from his spot next to Alfred and got up. He went to the car and got his present from the open trunk. Arthur set it into Alfred's lap and blushed softly. "Open it." Arthur told Alfred with blush coating his cheeks. "I spent a lot of time on it, please, don't laugh, you all." Arthur said glaring at those around the fire, looking to the two with a smile and whistled.

Alfred grinned and ripped open the present, throwing the wrapping paper into the fire. Alfred looked down to the book with a smile on his face. In the front it was coated with some stickers and post it notes that he recognized from a long time ago, and in the center was a polaroid picture of the couple. Alfred looked at each page one by one with a grin on his face as he went through each page. He stopped on the last one and read the neatly written note on the back.

'I know this isn't the best gift, and I know this probably isn't what you were expecting, but I thought that you would appreciate the gesture. It is hard for me to properly tell you exactly how much I love you without looking like a fool. I spent at least a month printing and gathering all of the photos and notes, as well as the decorations. Alfred, I know this isn't a Xbox, or a playstation, but this is all of my happiness, and love, wadded into a big book and given to you. Every moment I have spent with you, I have never regretted it. I hope you can see how much I love you with this book, and hopefully we can make another one together.'

Alfred read the note in the back and put the book carefully to the side and lifted Arthur up and onto his lap, kissing him with a smile on his face. "You're a real romantic, aren't you, Artie. I love it." Alfred said with a grin, pulling Arthur into a kiss and smiling at him as whistles came through. Arthur wiped his face of the tears and hit Alfred. "Git, don't embarrass me." Arthur said with a frown on his face.

Alfred smiled and grabbed a beer out of the cooler, he relaxed, keeping Arthur in his lap as his friends gave him his gifts. Alfred smiled getting, video games, gift cards, gag gifts, some movies, and comic books as well.

"Okay, now for your big surprise." Gilbert said with a smile. Soon smirks came onto everyone face's. Lovino was the only one to still hold a frown. Arthur stood up and grabbed Alfred's hand, the rest of his friends got up and pushed him to the back of the car with a smile.

"Close your eyes, kid." Gilbert said, Alfred covered his eyes with a smile and Gilbert opened the trunk and smiled. "Okay, on the count of three you can open them. " Antonio said with a smile. Alfred nodded, "Hurry up, man! This is killing me here!" Alfred told them.

"One, two, three!" They all shouted, Alfred opened his eyes quickly and nearly squealed with joy. "Are you guys shitting me! You got the Godfather!?" Alfred asked with a huge grin on his face as he looked down at the large package of fireworks. "How the hell did you guys get this!? This is super expensive!" Alfred said looking over the package as they laughed at his excitement.

"We all pitched in to get you this. Everyone was more than happy to Alfred, you're always doing everything you can to help people. You are truly the hero." Matthew said with a smile, happy that his brother was so happy. Matthew was soon tackled into a hug and squeezed as tight as he could. "Thank you so much Mattie! I can't believe you all got me this." Alfred said with a smile seeing the giant firework package.

"It wasn't my idea. " Matthew said with a smile on his face, moving into Francis's side and smiling brighter with a chuckle. Alfred looked to him and turned around. "Who was it then?" Alfred asked with a grin on his face.

"Why don't you go ask your boyfriend over there?" Francis asked with a smirk on his face. Arthur was currently putting all of Alfred's gifts into the back of the car so they could clean up easier.

All of Alfred's faces bursted into laughter as they saw Alfred take off to his car and lift Arthur into the air and spun him around. "You are so getting laid tonight, Artie!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur yawned, laying against Alfred's side as they watched Gilbert light a firework. Alfred looked down at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Wrapping an arm around him with a smile on his face. "You're the best boyfriend in the entire world." Alfred told Arthur with a smile on his face, he watched the fireworks with his arms wrapped around him.

Arthur watched the fireworks shoot up into the air, they were one of the many along the beach who were lighting fireworks. Arthur looked up and his eyes widened a bit seeing so many stars dotting the sky. Alfred watched Arthur and smiled, pulling him closer. "They don't ever turn off the lights. I thought that you never really seen any stars, this is why I wanted to come to this shitty beach. They turn off all of the lights so you can see the fireworks." Alfred explained to Arthur with a smile on his face.

Arthur looked to Alfred and smiled brightly for once, before crawling on top of Alfred and pressing his lips against his. "Thank you for the best birthday I could have ever had." Alfred whispered to Arthur, holding him close as fireworks burst around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, and check out my other fics.


End file.
